


Araw-Araw (Everyday)

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Akaashi Keiji chose Miya Osamu. Miya Osamu chose Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 35





	Araw-Araw (Everyday)

It was a bright day, warm sunlight slithering its way to the glass window and waking the soundly sleeping ravenette. Akaashi Keiji stirs from his sleep, slowly rolling to the other side of the bed to avoid the morning sun from blinding him. He blinks, perhaps twice or thrice, to brush off the lingering sleepiness that keeps his mind in a haze.

Keiji stared at the white ceiling for a few moments to regain full consciousness before realizing that he's alone in bed. But before worry kicks in, the smell of fresh pancakes wafts through the bedroom and it oddly washes his body with cozy warmth and comfort. His thin pink lips forms a content smile as his mind pictures a tall masculine man wearing only a pink apron, busy cooking breakfast on their small kitchen. The ravenette kicks the blanket off his torso and stands up, excited to see the other as if they don't live in the same home since forever.

And there he isㅡ Miya Osamu, his lover, his other halfㅡ standing in their kitchen with his naked back facing Akaashi, gray hair perked up in different directions. He always looked adorable on that childish apron, wrapped on his well-built body screaming contrast. Keiji couldn't erase the widening grin from his face as he slowly approaches the taller.

𝘔𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘸𝘢𝘨𝘢.

It still amazes the ravenette how him and Osamu ended up like this, staying together in a comfortable home, contented and happy. Despite the seemingly routine they're in, the sparks never left their relationship. Regardless of the quiet, the unspoken wordsㅡ they understand each other. It takes one look, one smile, one gesture to know how one is feeling.

𝘗𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘸-𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘸.

What they have isn't perfect, that's for sure. But that's normal, isn't it? What matters is how they go through it, ending up stronger and better. Keiji chose Osamu. Osamu chose Keiji. In every trouble they involve inㅡ misunderstandings and quarrels, they choose to fight for their love. Both not wanting to give up, never thinking of letting go.

𝘔𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘸𝘢𝘨𝘢.

Akaashi slowly wraps his lean arms around Osamu's firm waist and pokes his head through his lover's shoulder, startling the latter a bit while he's busy flipping one pancake. The grayette only smiles, planting soft kisses on the other's head. "Good morning, love. Had a nice sleep?"

The ravenette elicits a soft hum as a response to the question, his chest blooming with happiness as he snugs closer to Osamu, basking on the homey warmth the latter emits. He loves this, he could never ask for more as long as the other remains in his life for forever. 

𝘈𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘴𝘢 '𝘺𝘰'𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘸.

As the latter finishes his cooking and turns to face Akaashi, the ravenette looks up so his bright emerald orbs meet those lovely gray eyes which always gaze at him with so much adoration.

"I love you," Keiji blurts out from nowhere, without hesitation yet still full of love and affection. He cups the grayette's cheeks and drew him closer, their faces only a few inches away. "I love you so much, Myaa-sam."

Osamu was surprised with the sudden confession yet he offers the other a warm smile before crossing the remaining distance between them. But before he dives in for a kiss, he softly whispers to Keiji. "I love you too, Kaashi."

Small laughters filled the room before their lips finally met, it was a soft kiss yet it sent tingles to the Akaashi's spine. He closed his eyes and let the fervor fill his being, hands now circling round Osamu's nape, pulling him closer.

It feels like home. 

Miya Osamu is his home. 

𝘗𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘱𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘺𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘱 𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘸𝘢𝘨𝘢.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> * Mahiwaga : Wonderful / Mysterious 
> 
> * Pipiliin ka sa araw-araw : I will choose you each day. 
> 
> * Ang nadarama sa 'yo' y malinaw : What I feel for you is clear. 
> 
> OSAAKA NATION RISE.


End file.
